You Send Me
by Juicycouturegal
Summary: Rose and Emmett's long romance, starting at the day they met, until the present. From Rosalie's POV, she remembers back to the day in 1935 she got everything she wished for...
1. Love at first sight

I think about it almost every night…us…our lives. I don't regret, I don't hate what I am anymore. Now that I know we can love the same as humans, I know we have souls. It started in 1935, in the fall. Oddly, the time passed quickly, but at the same time, there's a lifetime of memories…

When I killed Royce and his friends, I stopped hating him, to some degree. But I never stopped hating myself. I wasn't blessed with such beauty, but cursed. My looks made others believe I was the lovely young woman I looked like, instead of the monster I was. I loved Carlisle, Esme, and even Edward, at times, but they couldn't understand. They could never see why I hated myself so. Running at lightening speed, I raced away, far away, from the little lodge we inhabited in the forests of Appalachia. We moved from Rochester, my home, only two weeks ago. I had said goodbye, and taken care of the men who led me to this sort of half life… I guess it was just time to move on. At that point, two years after I was changed by Carlisle, the fall of 1935, the biggest sadness in my life was my lack of my own family. I had a family, but I would never have the child I so desired, and most likely never be with a man I loved. As the sun rose above the evergreen trees, the clouds looked painted pink. It was sort of funny, how relaxed I was at that moment. Ironic, really. When I hunted, I was at ease. I could let loose. Of course, it also symbolized my hatred of what I was. There was no sound, no humans, for miles and miles…or so I thought. I let my mind wander, back to that terrible winter night in 1933…

When I left from my best friend, Vera's, home, I felt the slightest tinge of unease, irrational, maybe, but it was there. My recent revelation plagued me. I saw Vera kiss her husband. It wouldn't have mattered, but it was the _way_ he kissed her. Royce King _never_ kissed me like that. While Vera wasn't nearly as beautiful as me, and her husband was only a carpenter, she had two things that I was genuinely jealous of. Her beautiful baby boy, Henry, and her undying love for her husband. I had a fiancée in Royce, but not somebody who truly loved me. I hoped that someday, I would have a child as perfect as hers. Huge, innocent pool blue eyes, curly black hair, fair, rosy cheeks. Although I was trying, it was difficult to control my jealousy towards my best friend since childhood. My thoughts were jerked from Vera, and directed at the snowy road ahead of me when I heard Royce call my name. He was obviously drunk, as were his four friends who were with him. I only recognized Royce and Jackson Lively out of the group. They looked perfectly put together in their wool trench coats, so hard to find these days, but looking into their eyes, I knew they had just stumbled out of Carl's Bar. After that, it started and ended so soon. Wishing I had arranged a ride, I shuffled towards them slowly. At first, they simply talked to me. I didn't mind if they weren't being respectful. But then, it went so badly, so quickly. My jacket was torn off, and as it hit the icy December ground, I thought it would all end with this. Praying didn't help me as it all went on, but I would be willing to forget it all if they just let me go…when they left, I lay there, feeling as insignificant as I thought possibly. No tears came. I was ready for death…it would take away the pain. I never knew the pain was just beginning. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, one of the most respected doctors at Rochester General Hospital, ran towards me at alarming speed. In shock, I didn't know what to think. And the next thing I knew, I was at his huge brick mansion only a few streets down from where my own home was. Because of Royce King II, I am who I am today. The heavy wind brought me back to reality.

I smiled grimly. He really did _deserve_ to die. Continuing through the thick coating of late autumn leaves, I looked around at my surroundings as I passed them. The last of the leaves were falling off the trees, most of them, the old maples and oaks. Sadly, I noticed the pines. Like me, they never changed. Forever young. Winter would come to the little mountain community of Clark, KY, and even this area of Tennessee I ran through, soon enough. My winter would never come. It would always be spring. While that should make me happy, it didn't. To lose the ability to age, and die, is loss of all normality. I was ripped from my melancholy pondering at the sound of a scream ringing through the chilled November air. Not just a pained scream, or fearful scream, but a heart wrenching, tortured cry. I knew it was a man, by the rugged deepness of the voice, but even when screaming, the voice was musical. Luckily, I heard it before I smelled it, thus giving me time to prepare myself. Holding my breathe I gripped the tree beside me to keep myself from running towards the poor human. I had never killed a person out of thirst, and I didn't intend to start. The smell was sweeter than other humans I had encountered, but that wasn't what drew me to him. As I ran the two miles to the clearing, I truthfully had no idea what made me go to this man. Something took hold of me that day. Call it fate, luck, whatever. The important thing was-- it happened.

With each step, I knew I was getting closer, and for some reason, I felt that this day would make a difference in my eternal life. When I finally made it to the small field, I stopped abruptly, grabbing onto a large rock this time to control myself. The odd part was, I didn't need it. From the second I saw the human, there was no way I could hurt him. The clearing was unremarkable in itself. No beautiful flowers, or breathtaking views of the surrounding mountains. It was the scene unfolding before me that made me unable to take my eyes off the tiny meadow. First, I saw the bear, drenched in blood, the man's blood. What had provoked her? There were no cubs around, and although he wore hunting gear, his bag and rifle were not by his side. The gargantuan creature stepped aside a bit, and I caught my first glimpse of the dying mortal. Seeing him made me gasp, literally. He was the spitting image of Vera's baby—Henry. Obviously, it was not this child. He was quite large—very muscular, and surprisingly trim. He would surely tower over me at what I guessed to be a height of around six-four. His short, curly black hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, from exertion. His cheeks were a healthy pink, similar to Henry, and although his eyes were barely open, I could tell that they were blue—pool blue. His most dominant facial feature may have been his dimples, again, just like the child. Even when he was grimacing in pain, I could tell they were there. Although he looked so very much like the little boy, who would've been around three years old at that time, it was different. His face was sculpted, with the strength of a man, and a young one at that. He couldn't have been older than his early twenties. As I looked at him, I fought back the dry sob that nearly escaped my lips. So young, so perfect, and so suffering.

After quenching my thirst, with the bear dead, I crept over to him, almost as if, on some level, I was afraid he would wake up if I was too loud, and no longer need me. When I looked at the man again, a strange feeling crept into my stomach, one I had yet to feel as a human or immortal. It was relieving, yet unsettling. And then, I realized what the peculiar feeling was—I was falling in love with this simple human man, without even knowing him. But I didn't have time to stare. What should I do? What could I do? I knew that if I let him die, I could never forgive myself, and "never" was an awfully long time for me to feel guilty. Carlisle. Of course, Carlisle would know what to do. I could bring him back to the house. But it would be tricky. I was almost 100 miles from home. Naturally, his weight would be a non issue. There was no way I could leave him. I picked him up in my arms with very little effort, holding his head up like a small child, and ran back in the direction of home. Surprisingly, it was relatively easy. Could I get an adrenaline rush? He was covered in small cuts and bruises, and had several deep gashes along his arms and shoulders, but I could see how handsome he was. It occurred to me then that the damage was quite bad, possibly irreparable—he was bleeding to death. Until that point, I didn't think of exactly what I expected Carlisle to do. But I quickly realized it. Not an hour before, I had been wondering how anybody could be happy like this, and now, here I was, about to ask that this wonderful person be turned into a vampire? What had taken hold of me? Unexpectedly, his eyes shot open, and stared at me. How innocent they looked, almost out of place on a man.

"An angel?" he whispered, barely audible. I detected a hint of a smile on his face. I was right, he did have lovely dimples. Staring back at him, I sighed, with pleasure? After Royce, I was always cautious around humans, especially men. But even then, I was certain he would never hurt me…


	2. Getting to know you

At last. Home. It had been at least and hour and a half, and I knew his time was running low. Every once in a while, he would smile at me slightly, but for the most part, he was already unresponsive…I needed to know his name. We were only a mile or so away, and I could see the little four bedroom log house on the hill.

"You'll be okay" I breathed, even though he probably couldn't hear me. When we got within a few hundred feet of the house, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what was to come.

"What—who—wh—Rose!" Edward stuttered from the bench swing on the wrap around porch. It was hard not to laugh. He looked so utterly confused, and annoyed.

"Just don't talk to me Edward…I don't have time for this" I breezed past him, and carefully walked inside—with the man. Carlisle and Esme were both standing in the kitchen. Carlisle was filling out medical forms from the hospital he recently got a job at, and Esme was doing the dishes. As we entered the room, I heard the beautiful cream colored china smash to the ground.

"What happened?" Esme put her hand to her mouth in shock, and Carlisle stared for a short minute before composing himself. I didn't waste a minute.

"Carlisleyouhavetohelpmehe'sdyinghelp!" I squished it all into one word, but he understood what I had said.

"Lay him on the couch in the family room…" he stood up from the table and followed me. Esme was still standing at the sink with shards of china at her feet.

"I'll take a look at his injuries…" Carlisle started to survey him once I laid the man down. Even with only a simple first aid kit available, he immediately knew the extent of his injuries. Edward stood in the doorway.

"Emmett…"

"What?" Carlisle and I asked in unison…Emmett?

"His name is Emmett. Emmett McCarty…I can hear him very clearly." He nodded. Emmett…beautiful…I liked it. I noticed Emmett's heart beat getting faint now, and his breathing slowing. He hadn't much time.

"There's not much I can do…he's beyond repair…" he trailed off

"Yes, there is something you can do…please…I need him." I stared into his eyes searching for an answer, hoping he would change Emmett—for me.

"Rose…you're so dramatic…'I need him' you just met him…"

"Shut up, Edward!" Carlisle and I both yelled, Carlisle a lot calmer than me. Esme stood in the kitchen, behind Edward. Carlisle nodded and looked, at Emmett the human, one last time. When Carlisle bit him, he didn't even make a sound. He was in so much pain already. It wasn't until the venom spread through his system that his first screams came, and I comprehended what I had done. Putting him through so much pain…making Carlisle turn him into a monster for _my_ own selfish happiness. But really, I justified, I had no choice. I would've been completely distraught if I had let him go. Hopefully he could learn to love me back…

Over the next few days, I was the only one who stayed with him every second. Every scream of his was painful for me too…I didn't know why. Nonetheless, I held his hand the whole time. He was still rather pleasant to look at. As his skin got paler and paler, and he became more flawless than I expected, the seriousness of what I did started to weigh on me. Even though I knew it was selfish, I couldn't help feeling somewhat happy. I had him for eternity, and that was enough to make me not completely regretful of the last two years. It's all so clear in my mind, even now, over seventy years later. I remember. Sitting on that couch for days on end, hoping beyond hope he would want me. On the third day, it was all almost done. His screams were starting to die down, and his fists were clenched less tightly around my hands. He was almost as cold as me now. Within minutes, the pain seemed completely gone—done.

"Emmett? I'm Rose…are you alright?" he didn't wonder how I knew his name

"You…the angel, from earlier…?" I laughed. I was so far from an angel…

"No, I'm no angel…" he opened his eyes—red, of course, but no less captivating and naïve. Finally, he smiled again…oh…those dimples.

"So…I'm not in heaven? But since that's over, and you're here…I can assume I'm not in hell either…?" he seemed unsure

"No…"

"Are you sure I'm not in heaven…I think I also saw god before…" I laughed…Carlisle…some people had that reaction to him…

"Positive…that wasn't god, I'm not an angel, and you are currently in Clark, Kentucky." Upon looking down, I noticed he was still holding my hand…please…don't let go…

"Oh…so I'm not dead?"

"Not really…" he, of course, was bewildered. An adorably puzzled expression crossed his face.

"I'm so sorry…" again, the guilt was hitting me…

"About what?" would he still like me once he knew? I begged god, or fate, or something to let us be together…

"It was my fault…everything…" and I explained it all. He never once flinched, not even when I first said it—vampire. He eagerly agreed to stay with us, and stay on a vegetarian diet. He never asked questions, just answered mine, smiling at me the whole time. I smiled back, and then, I was completely gone. I hadn't planned on falling in love, because nobody ever plans it, really. But I didn't want anything else but him.

"I really am sorry, Emmett."

"Rose…I…why?" it made me happy and annoyed to hear him say this…did he not know what I had done to him? Did he not care? Edward walked up to the chaise and stood beside both of us.

"He doesn't care about any of it Rose…he thinks that if you're a vampire, it can't be so terrible…he thinks you're perfect." Edward snorted. Emmett looked surprised.

"How did you know that?" only a few days ago, he would've been blushing

"This is my…brother…Edward…he can read minds, just so you know." I didn't take my eyes off of him. I never believed in love at first sight, but I knew then for a fact that it did exist.

"We should take him hunting, Rose…he must be thirsty." Edward spoke up.

"Come with me?" Emmett looked at me, wondering

"Anywhere."


	3. Realization

As the days passed, I began to spend more and more time with Emmett—alone. But it wasn't hard. Actually, it was just the opposite. It was easy, and natural. Sometimes, we talked. Sometimes, we just sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable—it was just right. When we did talk, as we often did, the conversations lasted a long time, and led into others, and before we knew it, a day would have passed, us having done nothing but be with each other. We talked about love, what we believed the purpose of life was, our futures, Edward, our opinions on almost everything. When we didn't talk, I thought. I've always thought more clearly with him around, and I still do. I thought about much of the same things we talked about, but mostly two of them—love, and the meaning of life (my life in particular). Soon enough, the two topics merged in my mind. Love had become my purpose, because of him. I could think the same thoughts night after night, simply because they made me happy, and somehow they continued to make me happy. One particular night, Emmett and I sat out on the porch, on the bench swing Esme had bought less than a month ago. That was one of the nights we were silent. A thoughtful silence, as we leaned against one another.

"Rose…" he whispered, and I sighed in reply. It wasn't really a question. He just liked to say my name.

"Emmett…" I moaned happily in reply, very quietly, partly to answer him, mostly just because I loved to say his name too.

"Rose?" this time it was a question.

"Yes?" I kept my gaze fixed on the horizon

"Are you happy?" it was such an easy question now. Before I found him, it would have been impossible to answer. Happiness had come in bursts since I was changed—a funny radio show, beating Edward at a game, fixing a car, looking at my beauty in the mirror. But it didn't last. The melancholy did. It was always lurking, just under the surface, like a predator waiting under the water. At night, when I would crawl into bed, in my pink silk pajamas, just to feel more human, when I was alone, it descended upon me. I thought of how even though I had a family that loved me, I was alone, and how I would linger forever, without someone to truly share my troubles with. I was pleased that finally, I could answer the question truthfully, positively.

"Yes…I really am…" he put his arm around me tightly and I closed my eyes.

"Me too…" The heavy wind blew my hair back, and rocked the swing. Since he had come into my life, time had no meaning. Every day was just that—another day, not another agonizing marker of how long I had spent in this new life. The stars shone brightly, a sprinkling covering the navy sky. The crickets could be heard chirping loudly. Other than that, there were no sounds. I thought more. I wondered how he felt about me. Although I really didn't wish for Edward's gift, or his burden, as he called it, I wanted to know what Emmett thought of me. It was apparent how he loved me, already, but I wanted to know if he felt as I did. Not just love, but more than that. My reason for being, now. I never thought that _I _could be so dependent on another, but there I was. There was a crack of thunder, and then seconds later, bright lightening. Not just a bolt, but the kind that lights the whole sky. I counted the seconds between the sound and sight when I recalled a distant human memory—my father telling me that the number of seconds between the thunder and lightening is how many miles away a storm is. There were three. Within minutes, it started to rain. The downpour was blown onto us under the coverage of the porch, little by little, but by the time we went in the next morning, we were soaked. It rained all night, loudly. I don't know what time it was when he stared at me for the longest time, and then surely came closer to my face, as if looking for something. I followed. When he pressed his lips to mine, for the first time in a very long while, I thought of the night I saw Vera be kissed by her husband. My lips were occupied, but I smiled inwardly, that this was what she experienced, not what I had with Royce ever. It lasted for minutes, but I didn't want it to end. I considered what Edward said about our souls—that we didn't have them. Over the years, I've had ups and downs, and my opinions have fluctuated, but at that moment, I knew we had souls, although I had never thought about what exactly a soul was, or what it looked like, if it looked like anything. That was the only thing that could explain it. That was the night Emmett first kissed me.


	4. The way you look tonight

It was two months ago I had found him, but it seemed like a lifetime. Just as my human life and my life as a vampire were two very separate things, my life before Emmett was another time entirely. Edward, of course, chose now to start acting like the overprotective older brother. He actually seemed concerned when Emmett and I went off alone all those times. He needn't be. That night, it was rainy out, but we decided to go for a walk anyways. Back to the clearing in Tennessee. One hundred miles, or so. When we got there, we just sat for a long time staring at the ground. Emmett's hunting gear was still there, and blood could still be detected on the ground. Obviously, people didn't come through here often. Emmett than asked me something I was surprised he hadn't already asked.

"Rose…how did you become this…what happened" I should've told him then. He actually cared. But it was such a longs and painful story. I couldn't let tonight be about that. He couldn't pity me.

"I tell you later" I whispered as I leaned into him, letting the rain trickle over my cold skin. I would tell him later, just not right now, on such a perfect night. Thankfully, he didn't respond, or question further. He just let it be, and I drifted into bliss. The babbling creek on the other side of the clearing was the only noise, and the moon was the only light.

"Let's go swimming…" I sang, looking at the stream. Swimming in the moonlight, totally peaceful, nothing to disturb me. And with somebody I truly love. Before I even got up, Emmett was half way across the field of moss and grass, running with the eagerness of a child. Pulling off his new sweater, and plunging into the water with a splash. It was November, but I couldn't feel the chill, so I jumped in after him. I had never seen a man shirtless before, but I wondered if they were all so chiseled and perfect. We made our way over to the cascading waterfall. Standing under it, we splashed each other in the moonlight. I hadn't been happier in two years, since that last night at Vera's. I no longer felt like a monster. Although I wasn't happy about what I was, I would've traded the humanity I so desired for Emmett. All things happen for a reason, I believe. Maybe I was meant to become immortal. After all, if I hadn't, the perfect man would be dead, and I would be married to a man who didn't love me. Something with meaning, something to hold onto, was what I had wanted for those few, long years. Everything was right in front of me. It was overwhelming, in a way.

"You never told me about your life." I was curious. Here I was, feeling as if I had known him my whole life, and I didn't know where he had lived prior to a couple of months ago.

"Not much to tell…I grew up in a small town, which oddly enough, I forget the name of…my parents were farmers. I was simple. When I got older, I wanted to get married and take over the farm. Like I said, just a simple country boy…not too special. I _was _the strongest in town, probably in the county. I was the youngest of six, all sisters. But, I liked my life enough. We certainly weren't rich, but I had fun…I was a great hunter, because my dad wanted me to be mostly, and I was good at anything physical…that day I was hunting alone…" even though he was right, there wasn't much to tell, I found it interesting, I wanted to know.

"Did you…have a girlfriend?"

"No…I had one a few years back, but I didn't feel much…my parents desperately wanted us to be together…Martha"

"Oh…" I nodded. There was still one question on my mind, but I was afraid to ask it. Oh well…I had to know.

"Did you ever…um, you know…" I trailed off

"Simple answer—yes. But it wasn't really because I wanted to. I hate to blame it on my parents, they really were good people. It was after a town party. I wanted something to work out…" for some reason, his answer didn't bother me. It didn't seem to matter anymore, because I was certain he loved _me._

"Can I ask some questions?" he asked uncertainly

"I guess…" I hoped he wouldn't ask about Royce

"Did you have a boyfriend? Probably…you're so beautiful…" he sighed, staring shyly into the water.

"Um…yes. I was engaged, actually…but, it…er…didn't work out." Luckily he didn't probe that issue any further.

"And did you…" he seemed as afraid to ask as I was. I didn't no what to say. Yes? No? Not willingly…

"We'll talk about it later…" he never mentioned it again. Until I chose that he know, we never spoke of it.

"Okay. Later" we kissed under the waterfall, the moon seeming to enlarge, making our alabaster skin practically sparkle. I felt a sudden rush. Feeling so light, so happy, was unusual for me. Nothing but the two of us, the moon, and the pouring rain. When we finally returned home, _he_ carried _me_ back.


	5. No Secrets

Since the night we at the clearing, I had had mainly one thing on my mind—I needed to tell Emmett everything. Hiding something from him not only seemed unnatural, but immoral. I had never really discussed it with anybody. Edward knew because of his ability, and I think he told Carlisle and Esme, but it simply was not talked about. Not because they were afraid to, but out of kindness. It never seemed to help, trying to forget. In killing them all, I found that 'expressing how I felt' was easier.

"Em!" my voice came out strangely shaky. He ran in, baseball mitt still on, from the backyard, with the rest of our family behind him.

"Yeah, Rose?" he looked concerned, which made me wonder what my expression said…worry…fear…anger? I was all of those things, every time I thought of it.

"Can I talk to you…I'm not mad at you…" his mood lightened considerably. I had been quiet lately. He didn't know it was because I was always deep in thought, instead of because I was upset with him.

"Of course!" I led him upstairs, into my bedroom. The four poster creaked when we both sat on it.

"Okay…I need to tell you now." He looked confused for only a moment, before a sympathetic look became visible on his face, signifying 'I'm listening'.

"It happened two years ago. I died, or was changed; call it whatever, two years ago. In Rochester New York…"

I told him everything. From the details about my last encounter with Royce even I hated to think about, to how he looked just like Vera's son. His reactions to it all were worth a thousand words. As he heard what had been done to me, he looked livid, angry. Yet when he spoke, asking questions, his voice started to crack. It seemed that he couldn't understand how things like this could happen to people like me, or how there were men in the world capable of such evil. I reached out and grabbed hi shoulder, feeling the need to comfort him. Odd…protective.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now…"

"They got away with it?"

"Not exactly…I killed them all, Emmett. It was so calculated…so cold…and I relished it." He didn't seem disgusted at what I did, quite contrary, actually. It was hard to read his reaction, but it was easy to tell it made him feel better that what goes around really _does _come around.

"Thanks for telling me…I know it was difficult…" it was, but I never regretted letting him know everything. He could understand me better. Understand why I did what I did. He was, and still is, one of the only people I don't mind sitting in silence with. I don't feel awkward like I would usually, like I did with Royce. Things all came so easily…we had already come so far. I had come so far, as a person. Feeling so different, because of a man seemed crazy. He always say's I'm his angel. I've never told him that he's mine. He truly saved me. Edward walked past the room, and paused, smiling at us. He knew I had found what Carlisle and Esme had, and what I hoped he would have someday. He nodded at both of us, and shut the door.

"I love you"

"I love you too…" I hardly thought of Royce anymore after that. He was no longer an issue in my mind. All was well.


	6. All of me

It was all my fault. If anything caused Emmett pain, I usually blamed it on myself. In this case, if I hadn't forced this life upon him, he wouldn't have killed three humans. Out it the woods, with only me and him around, it couldn't be stopped. But now he felt remorse in the extreme. He was shocked, at himself, and at the world. How could this happen? I can admit that usually, I'm extremely selfish, but particularly that day, I wasn't on my mind at all. I had yet to talk to him since the incident. It wasn't until midnight or so that Edward and Carlisle staggered back into the house, actually looking tired, if that was possible. Even if they had hidden the body well, we had to move. I was secretly a bit grateful, although I was ashamed for even thinking like that. Clark, Kentucky was everything I wasn't, and I hated it. It was simple, too sunny, poor, boring. Hopefully, our next stop would be slightly more attractive. When I thought about, now, I realized that not one of us had talked to Emmett since…he probably felt terrible, and I felt an overwhelming need to comfort him. As I trudged up the stairs, towards his bedroom at the end of the hallway, I doubted I could console him, but decided to try.

"Emmett?" I knocked on the heavy wooden door. He didn't answer, so I entered. There he sat, on the wide pink bed. He offered a weak smile, and then looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Rose…please don't be mad…" was he crazy? Of course I wasn't mad! I felt bad about the situation, felt badly for _him_.

"Don't. I'm not mad. At all. Mind if I sit?" he moved a bit to the left, making room for me to sit beside him. I took that as a 'no, I don't mind'. Shutting the door behind me, I went to him.

"It happens. To Edward, Esme…don't feel bad…please" it was actually paining me to see him like this. He was so sad…his dimples were barely visible.

"Three. Three people, they're people Rose…or they were" he sighed. I wished I could make everything go away in the world, so they would be just the two of us. Obviously I couldn't do that, and I felt completely helpless for it. All I could do was be there, and for six hours we held each other, not speaking, silent understanding. I was unsure of things. Where we were going, what our futures would hold. But I was sure of one thing. Us. Edward knocked on the door, disturbing us.

"Come in" he slipped in the door.

"Carlisle found somewhere; he lived in the area while back…Hoquiam, Washington?" I hadn't heard of it, but it didn't sound as bad as here…of course, anywhere in Washington seemed more attractive to me than Kentucky…

"Edward. Tell Carlisle and Esme I'm sorry." Edward nodded, and again left us alone.

"Rose…stay here with me tonight?"

"Of course" I smiled at the sound of Edward playing his piano downstairs. Usually, the light twinkling sound wasn't even noticeable with everything going on around the house, but today all was silent. It was the dominating quality in the atmosphere. Poor Edward…Carlisle and Esme had each other, as did Emmett and I. He was alone. Maybe someday, he could find someone. I never imagined it would be a human, but hey, not everything's perfect. Only I got my fairytale…I wanted a wedding then. What I had missed as a human or at least a marriage ceremony. Then, I really would have all I could ask for.

***

"So that's everything, right?" Edward asked as he carried the last box out the door. We didn't bring much with us. Esme had decorated the new home. Actually, the only piece of furniture we brought along was Edward's piano. I had only seen the new house once. It was a welcome change. We would finally have enough space for me to feel comfortable. The new town was gloomier than Clark, but I had no issue with it. We could go out more, and pretend to be normal. But we would still be pretending. I stopped that thought, not being in the mood for melancholy that particular morning.

"Yes. We can leave in about an hour…" Carlisle added as he walked out the door, passing Edward. Edward too departed the house, wanting to see the yard one last time before getting into one of the cars.

"Let's go upstairs." I grabbed Emmett's larger hand in my delicate, manicured one and led him up the stairs. It was strange. I had hated this house since we moved here a year ago, but I also loved it. It was where I had met and fallen in love with Emmett. Saying goodbye seemed to be the right thing to do. The stairs creaked as we walked up them. I noted that this would be the last time to hear the familiar sound. We entered my room and sat down on the majestic bed Carlisle and Esme had specially made for me—we were leaving it behind. We were leaving _everything_ behind. We both reclined back onto the white duvet cover. Even now, I wonder what the house would look like if we went back—would my bed still be in the same spot—even the bed coverings and fluffy down pillows?

"What's Washington like…rainy? I've never been away from the east coast…" I loved how he was so naive, but in this case, I had no idea about Washington. I had heard about Seattle being wet and cloudy most of the year. But I was done wondering what life would throw at me next. I just decided to let things happen. We kissed, more intensely than we usually did. I don't know what came over me, or us, really. Sometimes, only in very special moments, I purposely make a memory. I take note of everything—the sights, the sounds, everything—the feelings too. I drifted in bliss as our last memory in Kentucky became one of our most important. Luckily, Edward didn't come upstairs. Nobody did. Thank god…but he could still read our minds, and then I realized just how annoying it could be to have Edward's gift…

***

I hated thinking of Royce again, but I couldn't help but contrast it. How different it was. With Emmett, it wasn't like loss of innocence like it was with Royce and his friends. There was no shame. It ended too soon, because we did leave on schedule. After that day, the thought of marriage popped into my head again, and didn't leave. Yes, maybe things had been in the wrong order, but I didn't think of that. The thought had been there for quite a while—a white dress, a beautiful day, my dream. Edward heard it all, of course, but didn't say anything. He simply looked at me and smiled. As we shot down the highway in my red Packard 734, following Esme and Carlisle to the Olympian Peninsula, the radio played, a multitude of old love songs. Maybe this was what reminded him…Emmett took a deep breath, and turned to me.

"Rose…have you ever thought of…getting married?" Edward groaned. He was getting sick of this I could tell. I knew he heard our thoughts back at the house earlier, and now, well, only Edward knew what Emmett was thinking. I was screaming with joy on the inside, but kept perfectly cool.

"Yes…I have, several times, actually…"

"So…yes?" he was asking now…

"Obviously!" I snapped lightly. He laughed. Just the response he'd been hoping for…

"Good…once we get to Washington…I know you always wanted a big wedding…"

"No need. I only need you" I realized then that before, the celebration had meant so much. But this time, it didn't matter at all. We would be married, and that was all there was to it.


	7. Paradise

The wedding was just as I had imagined it. Just our family, and a minister, under the gazebo at our new home in Washington. In the grey Olympian Peninsula, it was perpetually cloudy, but that one day, as if it was reserved just for us, it was sunny and warm, for January. The sun reflected off the pristine white snow, making us glitter even more than usual in the sunlight. The minister, luckily, had terrible eyesight. At that time, three days after the wedding, the two of us were arriving in the Bahamas, to a private island, Nimaui. Here, we could lounge in the sun, and stay out all day. Just the two of us. The water was always warm against my cool marble skin, even at night. You could always see the bottom of the ocean, no matter how far out you were. One of my most vivid memories of our honeymoon (well, our first one, anyways) is of that first night. We stayed in the water together the entire night. Good thing breathing was optional—I could barely keep my head above the water. We were either laughing too hard, staring at each other…or otherwise preoccupied…way too much so to stay afloat.

"Where are we? How far from home?" he asked out of the blue as we lounged on our backs.

"Far away…"

"Why can't we stay _here _forever? We should've picked this place, instead of rainy Washington…"

"Who says we can't…? Nobody here to bother us…" just like heaven, I thought. Even if this was as close as I would ever get, I was happy…

"If I had seen myself here a year ago, I would've thought I'd died and gone to heaven…with you, on a tropical island…it's something people dream of…" he said just what I was thinking! I sighed-- nothing could spoil this. There was no way to contact us, so we couldn't be disturbed by Edward checking in on us, or anything else.

"How long do you think we can stay in the water?" he laughed loudly with childlike enthusiasm. I had gotten used to this, but it still thrilled me.

"I'd bet the rest of the trip…until we get bored? Forever…" he laughed once again. There were enough things to look at, not even counting each other, to last a lifetime…or eternity, in our case. Ships passed by in the distance constantly. A group of dolphins could be spotted from time to time. Before this, I had never encountered marine animals. The way they looked, felt, smelled, sounded…so different, and so interesting. It took me a second to notice that Emmett had dove under the water. With eyes as strong as our skin, I was surprised I hadn't thought to go explore the depths before. He waited for me fifty feet down or so as I swam, struggling to keep myself _under_ the water now. We couldn't talk, and it was even quieter that at the surface. We could hear everything for miles, so it was strange, eerie, even. For the first time in almost three years, I could only hear a faint ringing in my ears brought on by the quiet. Swimming over a reef, I looked down below at the different creatures. We settled into a cove at the bottom of the ocean after hours of searching for new wonder. The pinkish coral felt safe, cradling us. At that deep, it was pitch black. Even I couldn't see my own hands. Emmett ran into the wall several times. There was no scent, no sound, and no taste. I could only think, and feel.

***

"Do we have to leave?" he whined

"We should. We told Carlisle and Esme we'd be home two months ago…"

"Wait—how are we going to get home?"

"That was part of the surprise—by yacht." His face brightened, as his dimples became more pronounced. The Yacht Carlisle and Esme bought the two of us (we still have it) appeared on the edge of the sky. The first time I laid eyes on it, I actually squealed. It was gorgeous, fit for a queen, for me. The huge white sails towered over the deck like billowing clouds, and the equally white hull cut through the water like it was butter.

"Wow" Emmett gasped. He had obviously never seen anything like it. There was a certain grandeur about it. Although it was most likely brand new, it was so majestic; it seemed to be from a different time. The multiple decks and levels were hard for even me to see in the distance, but a pool was visible on the very top of the ship. Then a scary sort of thought hit me—it was so great, what if the only place left to go was down? Not the case…I pushed the thought away as we boarded.

"Guess the vacation's not quite over!"


	8. It was always you

It was hard, after being in paradise, to return to rainy Washington. But, we did, and in only a few years, 1941, it was time for school, for the first time. Edward had been, but I had waited, and waited with Emmett when he came along. When we both thought our self control was perfected, we headed off to Hoquiam High School—enrolling as juniors. We were the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. Edward and Emmett were brothers—I was Rosalie Hale. On the first day, people stared in awe at us as we passed through our classes, glided through the hallways. Edward was constantly amused by their thoughts. How beautiful we were, all of the rumors (none of them correct, by the way), some more far fetched than others. There were only a few minds in town he hated hearing. Those of the Quileutes. The tribe lived in Hoquiam, at La Push reservation, always had. Of course, they weren't normal by any standards. From the minute we met, us setting foot on their land, they hated us. It sometimes seemed it wasn't just the age old struggle between vampire and werewolf that made us hate one another. But, we had promised them to never kill a human, that we were different, and so far, we had lived peacefully.

"What's…that guy thinking?" Emmett wondered as he and Edward strolled up to our lunch table. Usually, just the three of us sat there, as was the case that day. Emmett had found Edward's gift very helpful that day.

"Rose—he's thinking about wh—you don't want to know" Emmett scowled at this. I smiled. It was kind of cute—he hated all the attention I was getting from other guys. He tolerated it at first, but the bad pick up lines I kept hearing were getting to him.

"How's your day been?" Emmett asked, taking both of my hands in his. It really wasn't too good. We only had two out of four classes together. I had Sewing, PE, Literature III, and French IV. He had Algebra II, PE, Literature III, and Grammar. The two classes without him were terrible. Sewing was okay—there were no boys in my class. French, however, was torture. I had gotten asked out four times in one hour. PE was my favorite—everybody knew not to too friendly to the girlfriend of the guy who could bench press 600lb (Edward and I drew the line at that—any heavier, and the wolves would be upset, surely). Lit was alright as well. We had gotten offers to join sports teams (cheerleading for me, football for Em), but had decided against it.

"This year is going to be so boring…" Edward droned

"It doesn't have to be…why can't we do some extracurriculars?" Emmett whined

"Because, we're already noticeable enough." He sighed at this. Lunch was almost over. Literature was next, the only class we had all together. Our second day was going as well as it should have, I guess. Until _he_ strolled over to our table, Roses in his hands. His friends were sitting at their table across the lunch room, snickering like the immature schoolboys they were. Emmett tensed up immediately, Edward laughed. This could not be happening.

"These are for you…I'm assuming you'd like to go out sometime…" I guess I wasn't the person to be complaining about conceit, but still…

"Can't…don't you know? I have a boyfriend, who I love very much…" I added, squeezing Emmett hand. He still didn't move. If I were him, I probably would be sick of all these guys too. The boy, I think his name was Richard, laughed at this quietly. Emmett growled, probably unintentionally, just loud enough for Richard to hear.

"Go away—pick somebody else to obsess over" Emmett hissed. Again, I couldn't help but find it sweet, how protective and on edge he was. The poor guy actually looked scared, and stalked off—leaving Emmett very happy.

"Must they? Why?"

"Sorry, babe, I'm really good looking…" Edward rolled his eyes

"I know, but…"

"You know I don't want anyone but you…why should it matter?"

"It shouldn't…it's just…the way they stare at you…mostly your chest or butt anyways…"

"Remember what I said" I said soothingly. Just as the bell rang signifying the end of lunch, a petite blonde girl made her way over to our table—eying Emmett. She wasn't half as, or 1/20 as, for that matter, pretty as me. Her hair was around my length, but limp and dull—the color was the same way. She smiled a huge grin, probably meant to seem flirtatious, but she looked ridiculous. She had no curve to her body either. The only alluring feature was her bright blue eyes, sort of similar to the color Emmett's had been.

"Hey! I was wondering, did you want to go to a movie tonight?" she asked him, overly perky. Now it was me clenching my fists in anger. How dare she?!

"No, sorry…I'm with somebody…" he wasn't doing a good job of masking his relief.

"She wouldn't have to know…" now the girl was acting mischievous, probably on purpose

"Yes—I would, now go—to your next class or something—bye" she shuffled away, staring at her feet.

"Well, that's my first enemy here…" I huffed. Emmett stared at me, smiling.

"Remember what you said…" he teased. Oh yeah…


	9. Christmas Cookies

I never really stopped feeling like an excited little girl on Christmas morning. Maybe it's just a shard of my human life I like to think of, hold onto. Maybe it's just the fact that Esme and Carlisle always buy the best gifts. Edward always lightens up around the holidays, as do I. And in recent Christmases, Emmett has made the season even better. Twas the night before Christmas…1943. We were finally all home together, and the final gifts were being wrapped. The TV was turned onto a random holiday special, and Edward was playing "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year" on his piano. All the while, Em and I were curled up on the overstuffed new couch watching the picturesque scene before us. Five stockings hung over the hearth, all green velvet, with our names embroidered in silver thread. It looked so much like a normal human household, minus the Christmas feast. I stared out the window—this was the first white Christmas we had in a decade. The ground was coated with fine, powdery snow.

"Why do I have the urge to bake cookies?" Emmett thought out loud. Now I wanted to too! Even though we didn't eat them, we could give them to Carlisle to take to the hospital…

"Okay! Well, obviously, we don't have ingredients…we'll have to go out to the grocery shop!"

"How about…holiday sugar cookies…we can buy some dough."

"Great! Edward…wanna come?" wow, I really was full of holiday spirit, inviting Edward to go along with us…

"It's alright; I'll stay here…and…prepare the kitchen."

"Suit yourself…" Emmett and I strolled over to the front door and put our ankle leather boots on. Mine looked odd, harsh, with my full skirted day dress. Of course, we didn't feel the need to wear coats.

"We'll be back, Edward…Merry Christmas!"

***

"Okay…so it says 'preheat oven to 350…" Emmett said, pulling the first roll of Pillsbury dough out of the grocery bag.

"Kay'…place cookies on ungreased baking sheet…"

"Got it." He dropped the full roll onto the cookie pan

"We might want to cut the cookies apart, Em…" I giggled, doing the job myself

"Is that it?"

"Yep…"

***

"This house smells like smoke…" Edward noted. Wait…the cookies! It had been forty minutes, instead of the prescribed ten. Oh no…

"Em! Get the cookies! Now!" I shouted like a drill sergeant, running into the next room trailed by Emmett. Smoke was pouring out of the stove. I threw it open, and pulled the cookies out without bothering with a mitt.

"They're…a little well cooked…but still good?"

"Emmett. They're pure black. We don't want to poison the Carlisle's patients."

"Fine…Merry Christmas!"


	10. Summer Lovin'

The summer of 1944 was one of my favorites. We rented two cottages in the Hamptons, both of them sitting at the water's edge of our own private beach. Carlisle and Esme got the main house to themselves, and Emmett and I shared the picturesque little guest house…with Edward. Alright, that part wasn't perfect, but Bella hadn't come along yet. In any event, memories of our honeymoon were brought back to me everyday; I got to relive them, after all. We watched the sunset almost every night, sailing all day, staring at the stars, lying side by side on the wet ground. Of course it's impossible to count the stars in the night sky, but one night, we tried. We did that a lot that summer, acted like children. Because there was nothing but us, in that perfect spot, it was paradise all over again. Eventually, Edward said he was tired of hearing our "slightly disturbing" thoughts, as he called them, about one another, so we happily agreed to spend nights in the water, outside, on the beach. Edward really can be a brat sometimes, but I thank him for that. Being outside, I had fewer inhibitions. Some nights we would stay in the ocean, talking about our favorite things until we knew everything there was to know about each other. Some nights we went for a bike ride. One time, we even watched the moon's reflection in the sea water to see if it moved…again with the infantile behavior…which I relished every moment of. I don't feel real freedom often. So when it comes, I hold on to it. The summer seemed to last forever, despite how small a part of "forever" it was. On one of our last days in the Hamptons, we had just come back to the beach, and were getting ready to return to our home in Maine, which we recently moved to. It all began with a tiny bucket of water, catching the rain that came in through a leak in the less than perfect house that I loved so much…

"Oops." Emmett poured the water over my recently dried hair, definitely on purpose. Oddly, I didn't feel angry, as I might've had it been anybody else, under any other circumstances.

"Sorry" I whispered as I squirted the extendable sprayer of the kitchen sink into his face at full strength. He stood, thinking of his next move, for a few seconds before flashing me a devilish smile, and dunking my head under the running water. When he finally released me, I opened the cabinets under the sink and pulled out a large plastic bucket, and filled it to the brim, all the while plotting what to do with the water…when I poured the entire thing down his dry pants, he calmly walked out the back door onto the porch, returning with a hose.

"Payback time, Rose" were the last words I heard before the hose was down my shirt, soaking me and the area of the floor I stood on.

"Run." I gasped, chasing him out the screen door, so old it didn't quite close. We ran through the yard overlooking the sea, looking like a picture in a calendar, probably, so simple. He was faster than me. He had always been, but he let me catch him, chuckling as I pushed him into the muddy area at the edge of the yard. When he pulled me down with him, I didn't even care. It didn't matter that I was covered in dirt, in my new dress no less. We laughed like children for so long. Edward came outside to find us, but when he glimpsed us lying in the mud screeching with laughter as if we were insane, he just shook his head and walked back into the house, which made the situation all the more amusing for me. I've always found it easy to enjoy myself with him. It was very unusual for me to be doing anything else but yelling, angry, when me hair was matted and darkened by dirt. Fun.

"Do we have to leave?" he asked, reminding me of our honeymoon.

"You said the exact same thing in the Bahamas…yes, and no…summer's ending…"

"I know" he sighed wistfully, before getting up, and helping me to my feet.

"We have to get cleaned up somehow, let's take a jump" he nodded towards the ocean. I had actually never considered it, but the yard overlooked the water, a perfect cliff.

"Okay" my clothes were already ruined beyond repair, so why not? The water felt like nothingness, as always. No coolness. But it was a relief, to be clean. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the yard, looking down at us, when we finally surfaced, smiling broadly. They didn't speak, just looked. Edward came up behind them, nodding. What were they thinking?

"That you've _finally_ let yourself go"


	11. Alice and Jasper

In 1950, one of the biggest events in our lives since each other found us. Literally. Alice and Jasper came one normal fall morning—early November. It was windy and cool out, but not freezing. Leaves swirled around in tornado like formations, and trees swayed slowly back and forth in unison. The whole scene looked like a portrait. That particular afternoon, Emmett and I were walking back from hunting in the surrounding forests, of course expecting to find Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. We noticed the strong scent of others long before we glimpsed the pair. As we got closer, we realized that they were talking with our family, calmly. Not a threat…I started hearing shards of the conversation. Mostly coming from the little pixie like girl. The male was more quiet. They both, I noted, had golden eyes similar to that of our family. The lean, blonde boy had a tinge of red in his, barely noticeable. The pixie was small—tiny, like a little porcelain doll. She waltzed when she walked, gracefully. He short, midnight black hair stuck out in every direction, but it didn't look at all unkempt. The man, who I assumed was her mate, was like her opposite in looks, yet they complemented each other beautifully. His sandy blonde hair curled around his pointed chin perfectly, and he was muscular, yet quite lean, average height. His most dominating feature was definitely the scars covering his shoulders and neck—I recognized them. Vampire bites. How many fights had he been in? He had won all of them, clearly. Still, I wasn't frightened. Carlisle and Esme were happily talking with them on the porch. As we neared, Edward noticed our surprised stares.

"Hey, Rose, Emmett…this is Alice," he gestured to the pixie, "and Jasper" Alice waved eagerly, and Jasper smiled, nodding in friendly acknowledgement.

"They will be living with us." Carlisle explained, rather simply. Alice was practically bouncing, totally excited.

"I have visions…and I saw you guys for the longest time…you and Jasper…I finally found him, and then, I knew we had to find you…" Alice sang

"Oh…cool! You two should get the room across from ours…it has a huge bathroom!" Emmett babbled excitedly. What?! I didn't know these people, and they were coming to live at _my_ house? Just like that? Besides, Alice was a wee bit hyper…little too hyper. I mean, they seemed nice enough, but I was perfectly happy with my situation (well, as happy as I was going to get) without them involved. I've never liked change…

"Rose…I know that you must be wondering why I would walk in on your life like this…but I've seen it…you'll learn to love me!" she quipped. Ha. Hopefully…of course, I did, pretty quickly, too. It became nice to have a…sister. I never had one as a human, but had always wanted one. With her _and_ Emmett around, my life…existence…turned into a strangely comical routine. Different every day, yet vaguely similar. And Jasper's power was nice to have as an asset—manipulating emotions, sensing emotions, etc. He never failed to calm me when I got stressed, as I often did (still do). Now, I had what can only be described as a big 'happy' family…but I knew I was missing something. A child of my own. Cursed, forever, I would never have one. Edward smiled crookedly at me, his eyes sympathetic. It must be hard to hear my self pitying thoughts constantly…


	12. Valentines Day

Flash forward, 7 and half years. 1957, February. February 14th, exactly. We had been to high school twice since the war ended, and now it was time for a break. Only a little less than a year ago, in April, we graduated, Emmett and me for the third time, in Portland, Oregon. Finally, done for a while. I hated school. I really am too beautiful for my own good—I got hit on almost every week, and the days always dragged on. Lounging in the chaise of the new leather couch Esme had bought, I relished my lazy days of relaxing. Emmett walked up beside me, holding something behind him. Of course Valentines Day. I had forgotten for a while. Luckily, I've had his gift for months. I saw it shopping, and had to get it.

"I have something for you!" he was practically bouncing—so excited. I wondered what it could be. Edward didn't seem to know at first, but quickly, a shocked look crossed his face—good shock, I think. I hoped.

"Well, lemme see it!!" I shrieked excitedly. I went through a list in my head of what it could be…

"Here! I picked it out myself, when I went to New York…" he smiled, anticipating my reaction. I tore open the silver paper, messily wrapped, a juxtaposition in every sense with what was underneath—my favorite shade of blue—Tiffany blue. Surely enough, when I took the rest of the paper off, the silver "Tiffany & Co." was inscribed across the front. Not being able to wait any longer whilst I admired the box itself, Emmett slowly opened the lid. My hand went to my mouth immediately. Nestled into the silken fabric, perfectly aligned, were two earrings. Diamonds, and two of the largest I had ever seen at that. Esme and Carlisle stood in the doorway, smiling. How did he know? I guess he figured that diamonds would be my favorite, or maybe we had spoken about it.

"What' do you think?" he wondered, already knowing surely. I didn't answer, but lept into his arms and kissed him feverously.

"Perfect" I whispered against his lips. I wondered how many karats they were…Edward answered my thoughts, scoffing.

"Six, total weight." My mouth dropped open. Even in my human life, I had never owned anything this nice before, nothing nearly as precious. I put them on, modeling them for my family.

"I'll give you mine now!" I jumped up and down. I knew he would love both parts.

"Hold on one second!" I ran upstairs to retrieve both gifts, into my closet for one, and the storage room for the other. It was hard to tell which he would like better—the lingerie I bought for myself, or the color television—we didn't have a TV at all, let alone a Technicolor one. I ran back down the grand stair case, with the large television in my right hand, and the small lacy garment in my left. I could care less if my family saw. Edward's mildly disgusted look he gave me was absolutely priceless. As soon as Emmett saw, his face lit up. I wondered if I had looked so excited when I got the earrings.

"Happy Valentines d--" I never got to finish, because before I could, he was kissing me as I had him a minutes ago—he liked the gifts, evidently.

"We have to set this up…" he kept staring at the tiny red garment, and Edward, again, looked repulsed. It must be difficult to read minds…

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot…the other part of _your_ gift" Edward looked sort of afraid, probably wondering what it was.

"There's more?!"

"Yeah…we're going to a play! Shakespeare…I think _Twelfth Knight_…" my favorite…again, I wondered how he knew. In all these years I had never said anything about how much I loved the play.

"Thank you…so much."

***

"I can't believe you got a limo!"

"I couldn't let you go to the play without one on Valentines Day!" he acted appalled. I couldn't have asked for a better day. I knew he knew how to be romantic, but I never imagined this! The car screeched to a halt, very suddenly. We exchanged a look. What was going on? The driver's voice came from the front seat.

"I'm very sorry, um, we're having some mechanical issues, I'll have to stop to use a phone…I believe there's a gas station right up here, luckily." Luckily! We would miss the play…oh well, the day had been good, but now, I was all dressed up with my earrings, and no place to go. The thought made me sad. When the driver left, and all was silent, music wafted down from the gas station up ahead. A new song, at the time, a song that would be incorporated into many memories, many nights to come—_You Send Me. _

"Let's get out of the car, see where he is." We opened the car doors and stepped out in unison. The music became louder, and the falling late winter snow was coming down in large clumps.

_Darling you send me  
I know you send me  
Darling you send me  
Honest you do, honest you do  
Honest you do, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_You thrill me  
I know you, you, you thrill me  
Darling you, you, you, you thrill me  
Honest you do_

"Dance?" he held out his hand to me

"Absolutely" I gave him mine. Surprisingly, in that moment, and for the rest of the night, I didn't regret missing the play at all. This was how I would've chosen to spend my Valentines Day.

_At first I thought it was infatuation  
But woo, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_You, you, you, you send me  
I know you send me  
I know you send me  
Honest you do_


	13. Winter Wonderland

_Oh the weather outside is frightful…but the fire is so delightful…a since we've no place to go…let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…_the radio blasted. December of 1972 was extremely snowy, more so than most years. But I didn't tire of it one bit…we hadn't had a snowy winter since the forties, and I embraced the cold. It was one of the coldest days so far…

Alice and I dashed out into the two feet of snow covering the ground, wrapped in our similar peacoats. Emmett, Jasper, and finally Edward, came running after us. The snow fort we had built yesterday had been covered in a light, fluffy coating. Emmett hurled a huge snowball at me, but I dodged it easily. Meanwhile, the other three were starting a snowman. Alice and Edward were arguing about whether he should have a hat, whilst Jasper stood by rolling his eyes at the insignificant issue. I laughed, falling back into the snow, staring at the perfectly blue sky. The trees were all totally whitened with snow weighing down on their branches.

"Rose…we should go sledding…or tobogganing!"

"Sure…do we have a sled?"

"No…" I knew he would think of something…"we can use garbage can lids!"

"How?" he seemed to think it was obvious, but I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about…garbage cans?

"Wait, are you saying you've never done that before, sledded with garbage can lids?"

"Um…no…" he smiled a huge, goofy grin, showing his perfect teeth

"Come on!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the house, searching for the metal trash bins that were often found there. I stared out at the back yard—it was so serene and beautiful…

"Found em'!" he yelled happily

"We can go on that big hill out front…" we rarely used it for anything, other than that time the two of us spent the day rolling down it, of course. My clothes got so messy…

"Great! Oh, wait, should we ask everyone else to come too?"

"No…I just want to go with you…" he smiled at this. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were almost done with a snowy work of art—two actually…they were holding hands. One was shorter, as skinny as possible, being a snow person, and wore one of Alice's parkas. The other was taller, and from the way the snow had been shaped, there looked to be loose curls on his icy head—Alice and Jasper! Currently, they were starting a new one now, probably Edward…

"So…all you have to do is sit, and grab on, and just go…totally easy. I can't believe you've never done this…it was like, a major memory of my childhood, we couldn't afford sleds, so I did this every winter…" he sat on the lid, and starting to slide, rapidly. I was surprised he didn't dent it, but it must've been strong…I sat on the cold steel, and gripped the sides, looking down at him waiting at the bottom of the slope. Laughing, I took the steep plunge. It was a little like running really fast was for me…as peaceful as I could feel without sleeping. The air whooshed by me as Emmett neared, and I slid away from the house. The evergreens sort of blended together…

"You were like a bullet!" he shouted from the bottom, which was then only ten or twenty feet away.

"Thanks…again?" so we walked back up, slowly, giving us time to talk. I never really tire of talking to him, because there's always so much to learn…we rode down that hill so many times, all day, probably. Long after everyone else went inside, we stayed, until it darkened. By the time we went up the hill for the last time, we saw that there was a whole family of snow people. All modeled after us…Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Me, and Emmett. But there was one thing missing. I pulled him over to our snow likenesses; studying Emmett's…there…he had no dimples! Now, the family was complete…after all, his dimples were the first thing I loved about him in that clearing so many years before.


	14. And then there was Bella

Things went relatively smoothly for quite a while—thirty years…and then everything I knew was interrupted, halted, in the presence of one person. Just a human girl. Bella Swan. Driving into school in my red BMW, we were prepared for another day. Just another day. Maybe another day where we had to fight the monster within us, abstaining from killing an innocent human, or another day being stared at in "Dazzled" awe by the student body, but just another day, nonetheless. That Monday in March was the day that interrupted what little peace I had in my life, sending me into a downward tailspin for almost two years. I don't mean to think of Bella that way, I really do love her—she's like my sister, as much as Alice is…but that doesn't change how I once felt about her. Everything she did—she made us leave; get into trouble with the Volturi eventually, all because of her. Not to mention how hard it was for Edward…it wasn't her fault, I guess, but at the time, I resented her for everything. As we pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car, I never thought of what the day would bring. As usual, we walked up the front steps of little Forks High School, getting those oh so familiar stares the whole way. I smiled inwardly—I was the only one of us that liked the attention.

"We've got a new kid today, Chief Swan's daughter. She's in our grade, I think…I wonder if she's seen the infamous Cullens yet" Emmett said, chuckling to himself. _New girl…_I always hated when new kids came to school—it was rare, in our tiny town, but when it did happen, they were just one more person, another mortal to look upon us as separate, not normal, which we weren't, but it still always reminded me of myself, what I am. We walked through the front hallway, side by side, the little freshmen watching us as we passed. When we eventually got our lockers, which were all next to each other, done alphabetically, I saw her, at the very end of the hallway, standing with Jessica Stanley. Edward had never liked her, but I had nothing against her. I could only hear parts of their conversation. The Swan girl was average looking, pretty enough, but nothing special. She had fair skin, very fair. Her dark brown hair was longer, and wavy. But what I noticed about her immediately was her eyes, so deep brown, not flat like many humans—expressive. But after that moment, I didn't think of her again until much later…

"Coming, Rose?" Emmett asked, holding out his hand to me as the rest of our family started to walk away.

"Yeah…" we walked to our first class, which we had together—Civics. We had both taken it twice before in other schools, other runs through high school. So, we usually just ended up preoccupied completely during class, still acing the quizzes. Sometimes we played twenty questions, whispering too quietly for human ears to notice, whereas other times with just talked quietly. We left class pretty frequently. The teacher, Mr. Warrick, never seemed to care. He was flighty, old, and usually busy trying to calm our troublesome class. Often, we took a quick walk, down the road by the school, or rode the service elevator up and down, pointlessly. It was better than being in class, listening to the same material we had heard so many times. And as long as we did well, being in class didn't seem to be an issue. After Warrick started the movie, on anarchism, I let my mind drift for a few moments before asking to sign out of class. Of course, Emmett followed my lead. I laughed to think what the kids must think of us, always leaving class…

"So, where to today?" he asked when we got a significant distance away from room 137.

"I don't know…"

"We could listen to music, in the car?"

"Nah…" we always did that. I actually wanted something interesting to do with first block

"The locker room's empty…" he trailed off

"Em, if you're asking for a quickie at _school_, no. The faculty isn't deaf." I laughed…this wasn't the first time he had suggested that

"We should go to the computer lab…you know that game they have…Oregon Trail—" Alice danced over to us from the other end of the hall. I knew that my siblings often did the same thing, as they had been through the material several times before as well.

"Hey guys, I was looking for you!" she spoke in her usual singsong voice, but there was a tinge of concern behind her bright eyes and happy tone.

"What…is Jasper okay…I know he was having trouble befor—"

"He's fine…it's actually not any of _us _really…I had a vision…about the Swan girl...

Throughout lunch, Alice blocked her vision from Edward, because I never saw him react as he would've. She was, in all likelihood, singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _in her head, keeping her mind off what had happened. I was deep in thought, barely speaking at lunch…occasionally; I would look over at her, watching. She never noticed my cold stare. However, about half way through lunch, she looked over to our table. Her gaze wasn't scared, or surprised, but more interested. She looked right at Edward—intensely staring, but seemingly without knowing she was concentrating on our table. Edward looked back, for the first time seeing her face. She flushed red with embarrassment. She blushed brighter than most humans…I couldn't imagine Alice's vision coming true now, but Alice was never wrong. She told is it was only a shard, a single image, but enough. Isabella Swan…eyes glowing red.


	15. Overwhelming

Emmett and I walked quickly to our fourth block class—gym. I hated it—we could never do anything to our full potential. Still, Em and I were the most athletic in the class. We were doing a volleyball unit, and since we were on opposing sides, it was basically the two of us hitting the ball back and forth. Nobody else was very good. Most of the guys on my team just spent class staring at me run around in my gym shorts, which were quite small. I thought about what Alice had said…but how could this be? I had so many questions that I knew couldn't be answered. Not by Alice, or anybody else. I just had to wait. As we exited the gymnasium at the end of class, Edward's voice came from the end of the main hallway, the office. He sounded pained, afraid. I couldn't be sure why…but Isabella Swan must've had something to do with it. I started to wonder if he would lose control, or if she would become immortal by somebody else. The office door flew open, and Edward stormed out. I had expected him to look angry, but he looked sad, pathetic. This was a rare occasion where I actually felt bad for him…

"Edward—what is it?" I asked, smiling sympathetically

"I'll tell you in the car" he gestured out to the parking lot, and we followed him, looking at each other confused. I was relieved to know he didn't "mess up" and we didn't have to move, but I wondered what was plaguing him…maybe he had seen Alice's vision? When we got out to the car, where Alice and Jasper already sat, Edward starting to tell us, everything, practically choking on the words.

"The new girl, Bella," why did he give her a nickname? ", she's in my biology class…we're lab partners…she smells better than any human I've ever encountered. I honestly don't know what to do." He sighed…poor Edward

"Switch classes" Alice tried

"I tried…I can't, no room…" it's so strange, that he was going to switch classes. If he had, Bella wouldn't be downstairs; watching _LOST_, in our, her, living room, her skin as cold as any of ours. If he had, Renesmee wouldn't be in the next room. If he had, everything would be different, but not for the better.

"Hold your breath…it's your only choice…"

"I know…" he replied wistfully. I hated Bella at that point. I liked Forks. We could go out most days, it had that 'small town feel' I like. Certainly she would end up forcing us out. Hiding from the world, from _her. _Not to mention the fact that if Edward ever lost control _in_ school, or god forbid, in class, the Volturi would know. She had ruined our peace. I was always on edge for a while after that. We drove home in complete an utter silence, not a sound, driving relatively slowly, eighty miles per hour or so, back to our house. I looked at Emmett with a look of worry clear on my face.

"Don't worry…it'll be fine" he sighed, kissing my cheek. But really, he didn't know…none of us did.


	16. New

"I cannot believe him! Doesn't he know?" I yelled through my teeth. It was always helpful to "vent" to Emmett about my issues…

"Rose…he loves her. How I love you…he's told me…just, be nice…" he pleaded. I felt a bit ashamed of how I acted, with "a bit" being the operative word. Not because I was trying to be mean, or I hated Bella because of Bella. I hated Bella because of me. That day, only three short weeks after Edward left, and went to Alaska for four days, to escape _her, _he was bringing her to our house! She knew our secret, which also made me wonder, 'how could she want him?' she was a human, with everything going for her. A beautiful, happy life. And she wanted Edward. She couldn't see that we were monsters? I tried to not hold anything against her, but it was hard. She was popular at school already. She had _human _guys lining up to go to prom with her, but she turned every one down. To be with a vampire, my brother. I knew deep down that I should've been happy for him. After so many years alone, the odd man out, he finally had somebody—this girl—Bella…but being the only one concerned for our safety, I couldn't think of that. Bella seemed totally oblivious to the fact that if this ended badly, we would all be in huge trouble. She didn't seem to care. Leaving me as our protector, I put on a tough exterior.

"Em, I can't…sorry. I just…I need time."

"How much time? Rose, I don't think you'll ever get used to it, but you need too…Edward has control. I know he won't hurt her." Right. Explain Alice's vision. Over the few previous weeks since we met Bella, her vision had stayed the same. Bella looked young still, so it couldn't be more than a few years off.

"Fine…I won't be able to be nice to her…so I'll just keep quiet."

"Thanks."

"Can't you be on _my _side on this?"

"Sorry…I really am, Rose. But we like Bella…well, everyone but you." I growled quietly…as if I didn't have a reason to dislike her?!

"Rose…are you mad at me?" he cooed, teasing. I couldn't help but find it adorable, but at the same I was annoyed…

"No…I just am mad at this situation…"

"Then how about we go downstairs…ready?"

"Yes…let's go" I took a deep breath, and I could smell _her_ from downstairs—she had arrived. Bella. We walked down the grand staircase across from our bedroom, and I caught sight of her. She stood in the kitchen smiling, before Esme wrapped her in a hug. She laughed. I rolled my eyes. Why was everybody being so…not cautious…didn't anybody fear for our safety?

"You're okay?" Emmett whispered

"Yeah…love you…"

"You too" he smiled, a dazzlingly heartbreaking smile. Bella walked towards me…

"Hi, Bella…" only the beginning…


	17. A shoulder to cry on

Crying is not a usual occurrence for me. I try my hardest not to, actually. The fact that no tears ever fall usually upsets me, reminding me of myself yet again. But it was not to be stopped. It was my fault—everything.

"Rose, you didn't know…baby, don't cry" Emmett put his arm around me. He always hated seeing me upset. It seemed to tear at his dead heart as much as it did mine. Because of _me, _Edward was halfway around the world, asking for death, pleading. Bella was not dead. I knew. Alice knew. Only Edward did not, and to him, a world without Bella wasn't worth his time. There was no way to contact him, so all we could do is wait. Wait, watching each hour tick away, watching the hands of the gold clock above the fireplace. Alice and Bella were on their way to Italy, Volturra, right now. They would get there. But the question hanging over all of our heads—would they get there in time. Alice called often, updating me on specifics, visions. Not much changed. As it was, the Volturi had refused to give him death. So, he saw only one option—forcing them to kill him. He knew which rules of theirs to break—and there really was only one rule. He would reveal our secret, somehow. Alice and Bella were en route to Europe, Edward was there. I was in little Forks, Washington, shaking with dry sobs that racked my body violently, with Emmett by my side, as he always was, and still is. Before that time, I had never liked Bella much. But it's funny. How losing somebody, or believing you have, can change everything. After that, I no longer hated her. I may had been jealous. She had humanity _and_ the man she loved. But I did _not _hate her.

"Do you think they'll be okay? Really, do you?" I cried. He bit his bottom lip, looking at me contemplatively for a long moment.

"Yes. I really do." I sighed. It was some comfort hearing him say this, but not enough. The guilt still stung, eating away at me from the inside out. If it weren't for me, we would all be together, even Bella, once again. We would be happy. Another shriek of agony escaped my lips. Emmett held me closer, whispering in my ear, singing almost silently in his beautiful, deep, but soft and angelic, voice.

"_Darling you send me…I know you send me…Darling you send me…Honest you do, honest you do, Honest you do…  
You thrill me…I know you, you, you thrill me…Darling you, you, you thrill me  
Honest you do…At first I thought it was infatuation, But oh, it's lasted so long…Now I find myself wanting, To marry you and take you home…"_ it was barely more than a whisper. There, I was a close to sleep as was possible for me. I sighed, party in pleasure, partly in sadness. A wistful sadness, thinking. So much had happened. In less than a year, my brother had fallen in love with a human, we had left Forks, we had returned to Forks, and Edward now saw no reason in the world. Poor Edward…

"They'll come…think about something else…" he whispered

"Like what?" and we just sat, thinking of the same thing, probably; our lives together up to that point, and what our lives would be like after…


	18. Done with anger

Note: some of the dialogue is taken directly from New Moon, which, sadly, I do not own. Disclaimerrrrr!!!

"I can't believe you! Emmett! This is serious!" it felt like betrayal, in the oddest way. He was always on my side, and now, he voted against me. Everyone, except Edward. It was a surprise visit. Bella and Edward had gotten back safely from Volturra only nights ago, and had spent most time together. It was just after two in the morning when they burst through the doors. There we all sat, at the virtually useless (usually) dining room table, not fifteen minutes earlier. It sort of surprised me, the whole conversation.

"Let's vote," Bella had said, and we all knew what she meant, "do you want me to join your family?" she looked at Edward, who voted "not in that way…" okay…off to a good start. Edward wanted her to stay mortal…

"Alice?"

"Yes" she whispered. Oh well, I had expected that. I glared at the little pixie nonetheless, who shrugged, looking at me just as coolly.

"Jasper?" Bella asked. I waited anxiously while he thought. Bella seemed anxious too. We didn't really know _what_ he would say. Of course, I hoped he would vote for Bella staying human. Bella was hoping for the alternative…

"Yes"

"Rosalie?" she asked me, even though my answer would be obvious to everyone

"No" nobody understood. I hadn't had a chance, and Bella was throwing it away…they still looked at me, as if expecting something.

"Let me explain…I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would've chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me" they all smiled sympathetically, even Bella. Next was Emmett…deep down, I was a bit worried, but I automatically assumed he would take my side…Bella only looked at Emmett, and he answered.

"Hell, yes!" he smiled, trying to ignore the slightly, well, more than slightly, scary way I was looking at him, "we can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri." I growled so that everyone could hear, but they acted as if they didn't notice. Bella looked to Esme next. I didn't know what to expect, but of course…

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family." Carlisle was next. I held my breath. His opinion was important, and I had a feeling about what he would say. He managed to, without really saying it, vote yes. Defeated. It was strange being on Edward's side, but he was my only ally. It didn't matter now, anyways. This was a vote. Majority rules, Bella would lose her humanity soon enough. Now, he knew I was angry, and he tried to stay out of my way, while apologizing.

"Rose, baby, I am so so so sorry…please don't be mad. I just, voted how I thought it should be…you can't be mad at me for that." He had a point, in a way

"But you know how I feel about it! You know how it is for me!" as usual, I would seem like the bad guy. Emmett, explaining everything calmly…and me, the terrible monster screaming at my poor husband…not so. Nobody knew exactly how I felt. It was long ago, and I had mostly blocked it out, but I remembered it clearly enough. As young and shallow as I may have been, I was happy. I was human. And just like that, without my permission, my mortality was stolen. It was unfair. And now, Bella had a choice to be human. To have children, age, and eventually die. That was the way things should've happened for me. Bella was going to throw it all away, and as irrational as it was, I resented her for it.

"Rose…I said it so many times, but I _am _sorry. I voted how I saw fit, and it seemed wrong for me to vote no. I totally understand your reasoning, but think of Edward too. It makes sense…" of course I could see his point, I wasn't unreasonable…but I was ruled by my feelings, not my head, and everything told me to be upset about this. But, it wasn't really his fault.

"Okay. I forgive you." I smiled slightly to show my sincerity, and he relaxed considerably, wrapping me in a hug.

"Okay…good. But Rose…I am sort of…um…worried."

"Why?"

"About you. How will you handle this all when it comes time to change Bella? If even thinking about it makes you upset, how will you stand it."

"I don't know. I'll try, though. It'll bother me, but I'll try…it's not my decision to make, I guess…" and I had always known it wasn't, but tonight made me realize that I couldn't stop it.

"So you really are done being mad?"

"Yes" I really was, in every sense, done with being mad.


	19. Agony and Joy

I was still in disbelief stage. Every thing that had changed over the last few years was nothing in the face of _this_. Pregnant. Bella. Not me. It never would be me. The thought made me unbearably sad, but at the same time, happy. Bella would have a child. I promised myself to be close to that child, no matter what. It was an unusual occurrence, to say the least. Typically, if a vampire and a human got that close to each other, the human would end up dead. That made me think that this was very rare indeed, maybe the only case ever. A half vampire child—I had no idea what to expect, and nobody else did either. Even Carlisle was puzzled. But, at Bella's request, and my pleading, she had kept the baby. Currently laid up in our family room. Bella's pregnancy was progressing at an alarming rate. This made us even more unsure, and the fact that the ultrasound was not working on this particular unborn child did not help. She was in great pain, so we wondered how it might end, but we really didn't know what to expect…

***

It had happened, as we feared it might. The unthinkable, but certainly not the unimaginable. Everything was so fast; we had acted quickly in response. The baby. An emergency c-section…and then, nothingness, for only a short time. Not peace, at all, but nothing. Edward changed Bella, like he promised her, and as Alice's vision a year and a half ago had. Surprisingly, it didn't hid me as hard as I thought it would. The climax of the past years, and I was sitting, comfortable for the first time in days, in my favorite arm chair. Holding Renesmee, it was easy to block out thoughts of Bella's pain. I felt did feel bad for her. I did remember the pain. But I was preoccupied, with the miracle. A half vampire child, she was the most beautiful thing ever witnessed, surely. She had humanity in her, definitely. She had Bella's deep brown eyes. They would not be forgotten. In her perfect mouth, beneath her plump, symmetrical lips were teeth, already, very white ones, gleaming actually. Her curly brown hair was the same color as Edward's. She had so much of her mother and her father in her. She was _perfect._ In that moment, that fact didn't make me sad, that she wasn't mine, because it didn't matter. She radiated an energy that made you smile. Clearly, she slept. She had been sleeping for much of the last three days, her entire life. I heard Emmett's footsteps coming up the stairs, and down the hall. Automatically, I knew that he was coming to tell me, but I didn't want to let her go.

"Rose…it's over" I had expected this; it had been almost three days. I was happy that she was no longer in pain, truly I was, but that meant that it was only me and Renesmee. Bella would want to see her, only a little later. I appreciated the time I had alone with my only niece.

"Okay…" he sensed the upset in my voice and frowned.

"What is it? Rose, it's over. It's all good now, right?" I wanted to say yes, but I never lied to him.

"I don't want to let her go…" I looked down at the little baby asleep in my arms

"I know…but she's theirs…they won't be back for a while. They're going to go hunting…" some time, at least, but not enough. I didn't have to prove myself to her, and that made me enjoy her company very much, even if she was only a few days old.

"She likes me. Just me for me, not me putting up a front…"

"But Rose. I _love _you. Just you for you. Honestly." And I could let her go. He put me at ease, as usual, and it was really _over. _


	20. You Send Me

_Our_ eternity was different, and it would be always. _Our _eternity wasn't the one where I felt alone and small. I snapped back to reality at the sound of his voice.

"Rose…listen, what's on the radio" he smiled brilliantly, and I was brought back in my mind again. To all the times I heard this song…

Darling you send me  
I know you send me  
Darling you send me  
Honest you do, honest you do  
Honest you do, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

You thrill me  
I know you, you, you thrill me  
Darling you, you, you, you thrill me  
Honest you do

At first I thought it was infatuation  
But woo, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

You, you, you, you send me  
I know you send me  
I know you send me  
Honest you do

Whoa-oh-oh, whenever I'm with you  
I know, I know, I know when I'm near you  
Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do, honest you do  
Whoa-oh-oh, I know-oh-oh-oh

I know, I know, I know, when you hold me  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, whenever you kiss me  
Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do

At first I thought it was infatuation  
But woo, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home

I know, I know, I know, you send me  
I know you send me  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh, you you you you send me  
Honest you do

You send me


End file.
